


The Mask of Seduction

by LadyM



Category: Don Juan DeMarco (1994)
Genre: F/M, johnny depp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM/pseuds/LadyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonia learns that she is beautiful, despite the way she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the character of Don Juan DeMarco, and I don't get money for this. Its just for fun. Antonia Navarez belongs to me and I contain all rights to her. Feed back in encouraged and welcomed. Thanks.

The Mask of Seduction

 

Antonia was tired, so tired. It had been a long week. She worked as a maid in the big hotel and was quickly coming to the end of her shift. All week, she'd been distracted, almost to point of not getting any work done. Distracted by him. She didn't know who he was or where he came from. He stayed at the hotel alot and was almost always in the company of a beautiful woman. He was always dressed nicely, always looked good. Dark eyes peered out from beneath his mask. He always wore a mask over his eyes. She wondered what he looked like without it. She could tell he was handsome. Longish dark hair, dark, beautfiul eyes, and just a hint of a mustache and goatee. She shivered as he once again consumed her thoughts. Who was she kidding, she thought, He'd never look at me. Antonia never thought of herself as beautiful or even pretty. But to others she may have seemed so. She had waist length, wavy dark hair that was almost always clipped into a bun when she was working. Hazel eyes with flecks of green in them, and an olive complexion. She wore a staid maid's uniform that did well in hiding any feminine curves she possessed. Her shoes were clunky and clumsy. She really hated having to wear this uniform and the shoes, as uncomfortable as it all was. All of her friends were always complaining that she never "girled up" and that was why men never noticed her. Gotta give them something to look at, they'd said. Antonia just never thought she was pretty enough to catch the attention of a handsome man. Specially one as handsome as him. s**t..there I go again she thought.. thinking about him. And suddenly.... there he was. Dark eyes peered at her from behind the mask. He was alone this time. Antonia blushed and quickly looked away.

 

Don Juan DeMarco walked into the hotel lobby, dark eyes scanning the room. Ah, there she was. He hadn't missed her watching him for the past week. She probably thought he hadn't noticed her. How wrong she was. He was only waiting for the right moment to let her know it. He could always tell when a woman was unloved, and this one truly was. He made it his purpose in life to take those unloved, unnoticed women and show them that they were meant to be loved. He watched her blush and look away when his eyes briefly met hers. She could be so beautiful, so exquisite if she'd only let herself be. She probably did not think she was even pretty. She was wrong. All women were beautiful, alluring creatures. THey only needed it to be proved to them. She pushed the heavy utility cart onto the elevator and disappeared. He watched as the numbers went up and a slight grin spread across his face when he saw the floor she stopped on.

 

Antonia made her way down the hall, cleaning the rooms assigned to her. Finally, she was on her last room, the last one before she could go home for the day. She was tired. She left the cart outside and closed the door behind her and set to cleaning the room, putting out fresh bedding and bath linens. Suddenly the lock on the door clicked and the door knob turned. She gasped and spun around, startled. The door opened and there he stood. Those dark eyes held hers for a moment as the door closed behind him.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I'll be out of your way as soon as possible..." she stammered as she tried to finish quickly wiping off the dresser.

"No, it is alright. You haven't done anything wrong, Antonia, is it?" his eyes briefly flicked to her nametag.

"Yes, but everyone calls me Toni, for short. I'll be out of your way soon, I, um, this is my last room and then my shift is over..." she had no idea why she'd just told him that. Why should he care?

Don Juan smiled. Perfect timing. Funny that his room would be the last on her list. He watched her as she finished cleaning the room. She wiped down the bathroom and furniture. He walked over to stand behind her as she bent down to wipe under something. When she stood up, she felt him against her and gasped. She spun around and faced him. While she'd had her attention on working, he'd removed his cape,hat, vest, gloves and boots. He was now only in his white shirt and black trousers and the mask still on his face. The look in his eye was sultry and sexy..it made her weak in the knees. The man was so alluring. Sensual and seductive without even touching her or saying a word. She looked into those eyes and was instantly spellbound. She nervously licked her lips in wonder of what was to happen next.

"I-I'll be out of your way in just a moment.." she started. He put a finger to her lips. His hand moved up to undo the clip holding her wavy, dark locks hostage. Her hair tumbled to her waist and he smiled. She couldn't take her eyes away from his.

"Much better, " he said, " I've noticed you watching me, Antonia, but until now your eyes would not meet mine. And if they did, you'd look away." He reached out to stroke her cheek and run a thumb over her lips. He look in his eyes was one of desire and seduction. Why was he looking at her like that? Surely he wouldn't be interested in the likes of her.

"I-I'm no beauty...." she stammered.

"Ah, nonsense, Antonia. All women are beautiful, alluring creatures. They just need the right man to prove it to them..." he stroked her hair.

Antonia's senses were spinning. His voice. That accent was seduction itself. She could feel herself falling faster under his seductive spell. She'd never had such a strong reaction to a man before. But then, she'd never met a man like him. She was inclined at that moment, to go along with whatever he had planned.

"Allow me to prove it to you, Antonia. Let me make you feel like the beautiful woman that I know you are." He stroked her cheek again and she closed her eyes and nodded. She needed this, and she sensed that he knew that.

 

His hands came up to gently hold her face as his thumbs lightly caressed her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see his lips inches from hers. His eyes were so beautiful, so mesmerizing. His tongue flicked out to lightly caress her lips, before bringing his lips to hers. His kiss was like fire, and a fire began to burn within her. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue entry. The taste of him was intoxicating. She felt drunk as his tongue swirled caressed the inside of her mouth. His kiss was unlike any other she'd ever experienced. He felt her legs weaken and moved to wrap an arm around her to hold her up tight against him. Antonia whimpered softly as she felt him against her. A throb hit her hard between her thighs, from the feel of him. She wanted, no needed him at that moment. Nothing else mattered at that moment but him. His hand disappeared in her hair as he held her close and kissed her. Antonia could only moan softly against his mouth. When the kiss finally broke, his mouth found the sensitive spot right below her ear and lightly kissed there.

Antonia was gone. She'd never had an experience quite like this one. He was a stranger, but she couldn't resist. He continued to kiss her neck as he unzipped the front of her uniform and pushed it back off her shoulders.It fell to the floor at her feet and she stepped out of it, and her shoes. She was now clad in only her bra and panties. He looked at her, silently asking if it was ok to proceed. The look in her eyes gave him his answer. He unclasped the front of her bra, revealing her breasts to him. When she moved to cover them with her arms, he took her arms instead and wrapped them around his waist. His head then bent to run his tongue over her breasts. Antonia whimpered and bit her lip. Oh, god the man was amazing! His lips and tongue found her nipples, suckling them until they were erect and sensitive. She cried out and arched into him. Oh god it felt so good. He then slid her panties down over her hips and down her legs, and she stepped out of them as well. She was fully naked before him, but she no longer cared. She bit her lip as she tentatively reached out to touch his shirt.

"Si, Antonia...don't be afraid to touch me..." his words were dripping with seduction and his own need. She undid his shirt and pulled it from the waistline of his trousers. He shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor. Then, he pulled her into his arms for another hot kiss, rubbing his chest against the sensitive peaks of her breasts. She cried out against his mouth at the hot friction there.

He picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the newly turned down bed. She felt as if she was in a dream. He lay on his side beside her, and slowly ran his hand down her body with a feather light touch.

"You have a beautiful body, Antonia..." he whispered as his hand traveled along her torso, her hips, her thighs. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused. His touch was like silk upon her body.

He then took the rose from the vase on the nightstand and touched it to her closed eyes. Then her nose, cheeks, and her lips. He stroked it along her collarbone, down to her breasts and across her sensitive nipples. Down her body he went with the soft rose petals teasing her skin. Then he rolled her over on her stomach, and trailed it along her back, down to her butt, his mouth kissing the back of her neck and her shoulders. Antonia was on fire. Low moans of pleasure escaped her lips. He then rolled her back over and looked down at her.

"Do you want me to make love to you, Antonia?" his look was sultry.

"Yes... please..." her voice was just above a whisper. It was all he needed.

His lips met hers in yet another of those amazing kisses, breaking only to move down her body in the same manner he had with the rose. He kissed along her collarbone, down to her breasts where he stopped to suckle them again. She cried out and arched against him. She needed him so badly. His mouth traveled down her torso, kissing lightly and his tongue taking light, seductive strokes. She moaned and bit her lip, the throb between her thighs becoming more intense. If he'd only touch her there. His lips kissed her hips, her belly and her thighs. Antonia felt his breath ghost over her now soaked core and she whimpered, her hips slightly raising. He looked up at her seductively, as his tongue took a light lick along the length of her throbbing core. Antonia bit her lip in anticipation. His tongue then thrust, tasting her fully. Her hips arched up and she nearly screamed. Oh god, she'd never felt anything like him. His tongue delved into her heat, long, sweeping licks. She couldn't get enough. She helplessly cried out. Then, his lips descended upon the hardened bud of her clit, lightly sucking at it as he wet two of his fingers with her nectar. He began to suck a little harder, as those two fingers entered her, thrusting slowly at first, then harder as his mouth pleasured her. Antonia's head turned wildly form side to side as her moans became sobs. It was almost too much. He felt her body tense and sped up his thrusting fingers as he sucked and licked at her. Finally, Antonia could bear no more and cried out as her body succombed to the pleasure he gave her so freely. She came hard, moaning and bucking against his mouth. He stayed with her, drawing out her pleasure for as long as possible.

Antonia was undone completely. All she could think of then and there was that she needed him inside of her. She moaned her need and his mouth traveled back up her body, his tongue filling her mouth in a kiss that made her body shake. He moved from her long enough to rid himself of his trousers. She watched him as he removed them. Lord, his body was exquisite. She moaned in anticipation of feeling him against her and his beautiful manhood filling her. He then lowered his body to hers and kissed her again as he began to slowly enter her. Madre de Dios, she was so tight, so hot and ready for him. He stopped when he was fully inside, letting her adjust to his size. She arched her hips against his and he knew she was ready. He began to slowly thrust, long ,deep, strokes. Her legs came up to encircle his waist as she pulled him down for a desperate kiss, which he was more than glad to give her. His tongue mimicked the same movements he made below. He then broke the kiss and moved to his knees, Pulling one leg up on his shoulder as he thrust harder, deeper. Oh god, he was so deep inside her and Antonia could do nothing but moan and sob in pleasure. He then let her leg go back around his waist and lowered his body to hers again, his thrusts hard and hips grinding.

"Ohhhh..oh my god..." she managed to get out.

"Si, Antonia, take my love, come for me..." he whispered in her ear as he thrust fiercely within.

Thier mouths crashed together again as Antonia's body shattered. She moaned into his mouth as the waves of pleasure hit her with a vengeance. He wasn't far behind her, kissing her passionately as the both of them came. His shuddered against her as he completely emptied himself inside her welcoming depths. When the last waves were over, he slowly kissed her again and moved from her. Then he moved her to lay upon his chest. Her body was spent. She sighed a soft thank you as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Antonia awoke to find herself alone. Had it been a wonderful, beautiful dream? Or had the handsome stranger made her feel like no other man ever had? She looked beside her and found a small note lying on the pillow.

 

Muchas gracias, Senorita...

All my love,

Don Juan DeMarco

 

She smiled as she tucked the note in her purse and got herself dressed. She smiled and for the first time, really did feel beautiful. Maybe she'd see him again. Who knows.


End file.
